Savannah Blake (Criminal Case)
Savannah Blake was the villainess of "Playing Dead", case #53 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date January 17, 2019). She was a famed actress who appeared as a suspect in two murder investigations before posthumously being revealed as a villainess in "Playing Dead". The case opened with the player and Gloria Hayes discovering that Savannah was murdered at the CCN News studio, having died of shock from horrendous pain that was caused by someone throwing heavy-duty acid onto her upper body. Over the course of the investigation, it was discovered that Savannah argued with her old college friend Christian Bateman (whose mother Cora had previously attempted to set the two up romantically) and that she was in a fake relationship with actor Leif Ström, who was hoping to use his "girlfriend's" fame to boost his own career. Additionally, she sued Rick Murray for defamation after she found out about an op-ed piece about "the demise of the movie industry," which included his heavy criticism of her performance in a blockbuster film titled Transmutators 9. At one point, Savannah had an admirer in conspiracy theorist Izzy Ramsey, who praised her for being real despite being a celebrity. However, a number written on a Savannah Blake figurine was found to match a Cayman Islands bank account in her name. The handwriting on the figurine was proven to be Izzy's, and her interrogation by the player and Gloria unveiled the truth about Savannah's offshore account: she used it to store money she was stealing from the charity she purportedly set up to aid victims of the earthquake that struck Grimsborough, exposing her as a deceptive embezzler. Regarding Savannah's murder, her publicist Clarisse Gold was unmasked as her killer; she had previously described her as self-centered and hard to work with. After confessing to killing the actress, Clarisse revealed her motive: she had become pregnant after struggling to conceive for a long time, but despite knowing that Clarisse's pregnancy was risky, the callous villainess insisted on her publicist staying with her at an event promoting her TV series Upton Abbey even though she came down with the flu. Savannah's demand resulted in Clarisse catching the flu as well and miscarrying her baby, driving the latter to attack the former at the CCN studio while she was preparing for an interview. Clarisse's arrest was followed by the player and Gloria learning from Judge Powell that documents sent by Izzy confirmed her claims about the embezzlement, and after that, the pair met with Savannah's half-sister/beneficiary Brooke Long in order to have a discussion about her inheritance. The ensuing conversation concluded with Brooke agreeing to return her late sibling's ill-gotten gains to the charity she stole from. Gallery Savannah Blake Playing Dead.png|Savannah as she appears in "Playing Dead" before her murder Savannah Blake Deceased.png|Savannah's corpse Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Offscreen Death Category:Show Business Category:Snob Category:Thief Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sibling